


Killed With Kindness

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Unfinished Tales - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Cats, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Gondor, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A notorious future queen advances her plans. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killed With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompt I18: "Cause of Death: Poison."

"May I speak with the King's mother?" Berúthiel requested sweetly. Beside her padded a small black cat whose fur matched her gown.

Widowed Queen Iandis gestured for her handmaiden to pour wine. "What brings you here, Lady Berúthiel?"

Berúthiel lowered her eyes. "To seek your pardon."

Iandis nodded kindly. "I am not angry. But you cannot wed the King." While they spoke, Iandis's handmaid watched distrustfully. Her eyes never wavered, until the cat's sharp teeth sank into her ankle. At her outcry, Iandis turned to look.

Berúthiel's hand fluttered lightly over Iandis's cup.

That evening, Lady Iandis was taken ill.

**Author's Note:**

> According to a footnote by Christopher Tolkien in _Unfinished Tales_ , Queen Berúthiel was "the nefarious, solitary, and loveless wife of Tarannon, twelfth King of Gondor." She had ten cats which spied for her and helped her terrorize the kingdom.


End file.
